Jazbaati Dil
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Love is a faith, that dreams would come true. Love is You! Birthday Gift for Roohi Di. Jointly written with Areej and Nimisha Di. VINEET/OC Based. CONTAINS OC. Read at own Perusal.[ONESHOT]
**Happy Birthday To you, Happy Birthday to You :*
Happy Birthday To Dear Roohi Di  
Happy Birthday To You. **

**Jointly Collaborated Work With: AreejSachinLover (Areej) and DivaNims (Nimisha Di)**

 **. . .**

 **~ Jazbaati Dil ~  
RuVi Based Fanfic**

CONTAINS OC. Read at own Perusal. Bashing not paid any heed.

It was raining heavily in the city of Mumbai. A girl, named Ruhana was pacing across the dark road with her hand over her head to protect herself from the heavy rain. She was drenched in water, and her face showed a worried look.

She quickly went towards a mansion and rang the bell. The owner of the house, **Vineet** opened the door.

 **Vineet** opened the door and found **Ruhana** standing before him.

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana...Tum Yahan Itni raat mein kya hua? Aur Ye Kya tum toh puri bheeg gayi ho?"

Ruhana held his hand and got inside.

 **Vineet:"** Arey bataogi kya hua? sab thik toh hai na?"

 **Ruhana:"** Tum toh mujhe bataoge nahi...Mujhe ab tumhari sehat ke bare mein pata bhi ab auron se chalega"

 **Vineet:** "Arey yaar kuchh nahi bas thoda sa zukhaam"

 **Ruhana:** "Thoda sa zukhaam? 104 bukhaar hai tumhe aur tum kehte ho thoda saa zukhaam haan?"

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana ab main bilkul thik hun...tum pareshaan kyun ho rahi ho?"

 **Ruhana:** "Andar chalo"

 **Vineet:** "Arey?"

 **Ruhana:** "Andar Chalo Vineet"

 **Vineet:** "Achha baba tumse kaun jeet sakta hai"

Both got inside the room.

 **Ruhana:** "Doctor ko toh tumne dikhaya hi nahi hoga...Tumhari shaan ke khilaaf jo hai..."

 **Vineet:** "Arey Doctor ki kya zarurat hai Ek dawa lunga thik ho jaaunga"

 **Ruhana:** "Haan main toh bhool hi gayi thi..tum doctor se zyada bade doctor ho na..."

 **Vineet:** "Achha baba kal subah hote hi dikha dunga..khush?"

 **Ruhana:** "Nahi...ab toh mujhe tumpe bharosa hai hi nahi...tumhe kal saath lekar jaungi doctor ke paas tab mujhe tassali hogi"

 **Vineet:** "Achha baba le chalna hmm?"

 **Ruhana:"** Muh kholo"

 **Vineet:** "Kya"

 **Ruhana:** "Kya Nahi...muh kholo dawai hai"

 **Vineet** : "Laiye Ruhana ji deejiye..."

And she handed a tablet to him

 **Ruhana:** "Ab chupchaap so jao"

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana main"

 **Ruhana:"** Main Kahin nahi jaane waali Vineet, Main yahin ruk rahi hun so jao ab tum"

 **Vineet:** "Okay..Good Night"

And he laid down on the bed and it didn't took him time to fall asleep...Ruhana smiled when she saw him sleeping like a small child...She came close to him and was about to kiss his forehead...

 **Ruhana:** "Ye kya kar rahi hun main"

And she smiled and caressed his hairs

 **NEXT MORNING**

Vineet had just opened his eyes and he saw Ruhana making tea for him

 **Ruhana:** "Vineet...jaldi se chai khatam karo, tum mere saath doctor ke paas chal rahe ho abhi.."

Vineet looked at her, her eyes were red and it appeared as if she hadn't slept the last night...

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana"

 **Ruhana:** "Haan"

 **Vineet:** "Tum puri raat nahi soyi...lekin kyun?"

 **Ruhana:** "Tumhari tabyat thik nahi thi na"

 **Vineet:** "Arey lekin aise toh tum bimaar pad jaaogi Ruhana"

 **Ruhana:** "Arey toh pad jaane do bimaar"

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana please...mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagega ye dekhke ki tum meri wajah se bimaar pad rahi ho...Tum kyun meri vajah se pareshaan hoti ho Ruhana, kyun mere liye itna sab kuchh karti ho...kyun tum mere liye puri raat jagi..."

 **Ruhana:** "Arey dost hun tumhari itna toh kar hi sakti hun"

 **Vineet:** "Nahi, Is tarah se koi dost nahi karta Ruhana, Tell me, kya hai ye sab baawlapan, ye itni fikar, ye itna khayal"

 **Ruhana:** "Pyaar Vineet ...Main tumse pyaar karti hun..."

But she stopped when she realized what she had just said

 **Vineet:** "Pyaar? Kab se"

 **Ruhana:** "Vo main.."

 **Vineet:** "Vo main vo main mat karo..batao mujhe"

 **Ruhana:** "Jab se tum mere dost bane ho shayad tab se haan main tumse bahot pyaar karti hun Vineet...tumhe chot mein dekh ke, takleef mein dekhke mujhe bahot takleef hoti hai, tumhari khushi mein khush, tumhari hasi mein apni khushi nazar aati hai mujhe Vineet, shayad main ye baat sirf apne tak rakhna chahti thi, lekin...Haan Vineet I Love You, I love you more than myself "

Vineet was silent for a while, as he didn't knew what to say

 **Vineet:** "I am sorry Ruhana, lekin main tumhara dil nahi dukhana chahta...lekin tumse jhoota pyaar bhi nahi kar sakta, kyunki main tumhara dost hun, tumse jhoot nahi kahunga...main tumse pyaar nahi karta Ruhana, aur ye sab ekdam se tumne keh diya, mere liye accept karna thoda mushkil hai..."

 **Ruhana:** "I know, and I completely understand, tumne mujhse mere jazbaat puchhe apne liye, aur maine bata diya, ab ye zaroori toh nahi ki tum bhi wahi jazbaat mere liye rakho hmm...Tum fikar mat karo ...hmm..Ye chai pee lo, main aati hun, fir hume tumhe doctor ko dikhaane jaana hai..."

She kept the tea on the side table and left the place.

. . . . . .

 **Vineet** saw her going away. His heart punched him, asking him to stop her at once.

"yeh sab kya hogaya ekdum se?" he asked to himself.

But only thing he got was silence.

He saw the cup of tea kept on the side table, bent and took it. He sat on the couch sipping the tea made by her.

He could feel his headache going away, the yester night's medicine was magical too. His body ached no more.

He went to the doctor and got the medicines.

Soon he was hearty with good health and re joined the CID Bureau, after a leave of 3 days.

 **Ruhana** was standing towards a side, collecting some files and talking to Sachin about a case.

She didn't look fine, her eyes had tinged redness. Something made him sad seeing that.

"Vineet bhai, tumhare liye kaam hai" **Daya** came saying.

 **Vineet:** "haanji Sir, kahiye"

 **Vineet** could feel **Ruhana's** gaze set on him, yet didn't turn.

 **Daya:** "ek mission hai, tumhein Pune jaana hoga aur ek smuggling gang ko pakadna hoga"

 **Vineet:** "thik hai Sir, mein jaaunga"

 **Daya** and **Vineet** went away to discuss case details, before going Vineet looked at Ruhana, it felt like she wanted to say something but was holding herself.

Nevertheless, he went away. Adding to her sadness.

The next day, **Vineet** had his flight. The Officers were wishing him luck before he left.

 **Vineet** heard **Ruhana** tell Shreya,

"Vineet ki tabiyat kharab thi. Kya zarurat hai usse iss mission par bhejne ki? hmm"

she still cared for him like anything, but he knew that he had lost a dear friend now. She friendship would never be the same that it used to be.

Vineet left for the mission.

 **A couple of days later,**

"KYA?" shouted **Daya,** as he received a phone call.

"accha hum abhi pohonchtey hein" **Daya** quickly held the call and told the news.

 **Daya:** "Vineet ka mission successful hua. Smuggling gang pakda gaya hai lekin.."

He paused suddenly.

 **Ruhana** who was already tensed shouted, "Lekin kya Sir?"

Daya looked with sympathy at her.

 **Daya:** "usko encounter mein goli lag gayi, fir bhi ladta raha wo aur isiliye poison body mein zayada phail gaya. He's.. He's in danger"

Hearing this, **Ruhana** broke into pieces. Yet control herself, as much as she could.

. . .

Other Side, **ICU:**

 **Doctor:** "iski jaan bachani hogi, yeh ek CID Officer hai"

 **Nurse:** "hum poori koshish karengey sir"

Vineet was lying unconscious, his operation was done. Bullet was removed and the antidote for the poison was given.

. . .

 **Daya, Sachin and Abhijeet** left to see Vineet in a flight, a case had arrived there and nobody else could accompany them now.

 **Ruhana** who wanted to go was stuck, all she could do was pray.

. . . .

 _Mein tumse pyaar karti hun, tumhari khushi mein meri khushi hai Vineet. Tumhein dard hota hai toh mujhe bhi hota hai._

 **Vineet** was slowly gaining conscious, and these were the words playing in his mind.

Her smiling face was clearly evident in front of his eyes. He knew, he had broken her into million pieces when he rejected her.

 _Haan Vineet, I love you. I love you more that myself._

"I.. I love you Ruhana, mein tumhare liye jaldi thik hojauga Ruhana" **he** said to himself.

 **Doctor:** "unko hosh aagaya"

Vineet saw his colleagues entering his ward, and asking him about his well being. But his eyes now longed to see her. Just her, his Ruhana.

But he felt bad when he saw **Ruhana** was not present there. He tried to get up.

 **Daya:** "Vineet lete raho tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai."

 **Vineet:** (weak tone)" Sir maine vo gang ko pakadwa diya"

 **Abhijeet:** "Haan Vineet humein pata hai."

Daya's mobile buzzed suddenly.

 **Daya:** "Abhi yaha ke DCP ka message hai humse milna chahte hai"

 **Abhijeet:** "Accha chalte hai aur Sachin tum yehi Vineet ke paas raho."

 **Sachin:** "Jee sir.."

Duo left but Vineet was still staring at the door, hoping to see his Ruhana's face.

 **Sachin:** "Ruhana nahi aa payi Vineet waha case ki wajah se phas gayi.. but usse jab pata chala ki tumhari jaan khatre mein hai vo prathna karti rahi … Tumse vo saccha pyaar karti hai Vineet.."

Nurse called him to complete some medical formalities, so Sachin went with her.

Vineet: "Roo main aaraha hun tumhare paas… To say how I much I love you.."

He smiled.

 **Few days later**

Vineet was completely fine now. He was excited to go to Mumbai. Sachin was there to take care of him.

 **Vineet:** "Sir gaadi chalaiye agar flight miss ho gayi toh."

 **Sachin:** (smiled) "Oho haan Vineet bas bees minute mein pohonch jayenge."

Vineet and Sachin reached the airport, they sat in the plane.

They landed after an hour.

 **CID Bureau**

"Inspector Vineet reporting on duty sir"

All the officers' eyes turned towards Vineet. As they were approaching him the bureau's phone rang.

 **Purvi:** "What okay.."

 **ACP:** "Kya hua Purvi…"

 **Purvi:** "Sir Ruhana ka phone tha…"

 **Daya:** "What pata chal gaya uska."

 **Ruhana** was missing. She went to get hold of a human trafficker gang but went out of range for a few days. And now she called.

 **Purvi:** "Sir vo Victoria Mountains ke waha hai… Jo Mumbai ke outskirts mein hai"

 **Nikhil:** "Lekin sir waha toh landslide hua hai jayenge kaise?"

 **Vineet:** "Waha helipad hai humlog helicopter ke saath jaa sakte hai."

 **ACP:** "Good idea Vineet. Daya tum aur Nikhil…."

 **Vineet:** "Sir please main jaa sakta hun?"

 **ACP:** "Vineet tum abhi abhi recover hue ho kaise jaoge?"

 **Vineet:** "Sir please."

 **Abhijeet:** "Sir jaane dijiye usko.."

 **ACP:(sighed)** "Thik hai"

After all the arrangements for a helicopter. They headed towards Victoria mountain.

An hour later they reached there and they could see thick smoke in the air.

 **Vineet:** "Sir yeh pakka Ruhana hi hai?"

Daya: "Main helicopter ko land karta hun"

They landed on the helipad. And from a little distance they could see Ruhana in a worn out condition. Vineet ran towards her.

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana!"

He hugged her tight and after a while picked her up in his arms and they went inside the helicopter. They flew towards Mumbai.

 **Ruhana:** "Vineet tum (touching his face) tum thik ho na? pata hai main kitna darr gayi thi."

 **Vineet:** "Dara toh tumne diya tha roo… Tumhe kuch ho jaata toh main kaise jeeta?"

Ruhana looked at him.

 **Vineet:(continued): "** Tab shayad mere dimaag ne kaabu paa liya tha mere dil pe but ab aur nehi jab vo atangwaadi mere upar gun taane hue khada tha mujhe laga ki aaj meri maut hogi.. aur pata hai kiska chehra mere saamne aaya? Tumhara roo tumhara tab mujhe realize hua ki tum mere liye kitni important ho aur main tumse kitna pyaar karta hun I am sorry roo maine itni takleef di….. I love you…"

 **Ruhana:(her** eyes brimming in tears of joy) "I love you too Vineet."

They hugged each other.

 _"Kehte hai dil ne ek jazbaat ko kayam kiya_  
 _Jo tha pyaar_  
 _Jab bayan kiya_  
 _Toh ban gaya saath_  
 _Issi tarah_  
 _Inn dono ne kiya_  
 _Apne jazbaati dilo ka izhaar"_

. . .

 **a/n:** Dii? How was this, hope you liked reading this.

Once again, Happy Birthday to you di. We three have put in our best efforts to make you feel special on this special day.

 **Thankyou for Reading.**

 **Love,**

 **Areej, Nimisha and Navya.**


End file.
